


Hot Chocolate

by AngelEyes93



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Since the gallery, Ib and Garry have been inseparable. That is, until Christmas Eve, when Ib will be celebrating with her parents. Garry can't help but feel alone in his apartment, and reflects on his feelings for her. That is, until he gets an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night. Garry x Ib. Note: Ib is 15 and Garry is 17.
Relationships: Garry/Ib (Ib)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I watched a youtuber play Ib a few years ago, and the game still sticks with me as well as how much Garry cares for Ib and vice versa. So naturally, I ship them, and wonder what their relationship would be like outside of the Gallery they survive in together. Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> \- Angie

_**Garry's POV** _

Today was the first day since the events of the gallery that I hadn't had Ib by my side. And to be honest, it felt awfully lonely. I missed her so much. The reserved yet kind girl had become such a big part of my life over the course of three months of hanging out after school and a few days surviving a horrific experience in the Gallery where we first crossed paths. It felt so strange not seeing her... but I knew today would be different. It was Christmas Eve after all. Ib and her parents would be going downtown to see the big Christmas tree, grabbing dinner somewhere nearby, and then opening presents at midnight as a family. I was happy for her, really, I was. But I was just so... alone. It was hard not to feel sad about it. My mom had passed away two years ago, from illness. I never knew my dad. So here I was, at 17, living on my own off of the money my dad sent every month. So, ever since, I had pretty much spent holidays, like Christmas by myself.

I turned on my tv as I sat with my plate of grilled cheese and sipped hot cocoa and flipped through channels. There were a lot of Christmas movies on, of course. I ended up watching Elf, and as I sat there eating my dinner, I thought of Ib, who whenever she'd come over to have dinner with me and hang out, would fall asleep 30 minutes into whatever movie or tv show we were watching. It was incredibly cute. Ib's sleeping face was one of the most calming memories I had truly. It took me a while to realize it, but I was undeniably in love with her. It made a lot of sense, seeing as I'd gotten so close to her and had grown fond of seeing her every day. But I kept it to myself, because I was unsure if she felt the same way. She was two years younger than me, and I wondered if she found me a bit strange looking, given my lavender hair and my tall height for my age.

I probably would never find out... I was shy and lacked the courage to confess to her. But more than anything else, I did not want to ruin our friendship. Our relationship had gotten so strong, it would be such a waste to destroy it with an unwanted confession. And so, I'd kept quiet... and would continue to keep quiet about it.

I looked at the clock near the tv. 11:11pm. I closed my eyes and whispered inaudibly,

_Unless she gives me a sign... if she gives me a sign, I'll confess._

I opened my eyes, and laid across my couch, feeling exhaustion begin to wash over me. I grabbed a blanket from behind my head and wrapped it around myself before falling asleep.

xxxxxx

I shot up, hearing knocking on my door. I looked at the clock. 1:20AM. Who could it be this late?

I stood up, looked through the peep hole, and my eyes widened.

"Ib?"

I opened the door for her. She stood, holding a shopping bag in her hands.

"Ib, it's late. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you, Garry. Can I come in?"

"Y-yeah. Of course."

I moved out of the way as she stepped in and took a seat on the couch after taking her coat and scarf off. I closed the door behind me, and asked,

"Can I get you anything?"

"Some hot chocolate, if you have some. Please."

"Sure. I'll put some water on."

Once the water was boiling on the stove, I sat next to Ib. I noticed she was still shivering a bit.

"You okay, Ib?"

I wrapped my arm around her, and rubbed her back gently to warm her up a little. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just really cold outside." She mumbled.

It felt nice having Ib in my arms... it just felt right. She felt warm and fit perfectly into the groove of my long arm.

"Did you enjoy your Christmas with your parents?" I asked.

She nodded. "I did... but it didn't feel like Christmas really, without seeing you. That's why I'm here."

I could literally feel myself blushing. That was probably the cutest thing anyone had said to me in I don't even know how long.

"I could say the same about you... felt strange not seeing you today."

Her grip on me tightened just a little. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"But we're together now, Ib. That's all that matters." I said softly.

She lifted her head from my shoulder, and extended the shopping bag she'd brought with her to me.

"Merry Christmas, Garry." She smiled from ear to ear.

I took it from her, and responded apologetically,

"Ib... I feel terrible. I didn't get you anything... not because I didn't want to. But because I wasn't sure what to get you... nothing I thought of seemed special enough."

Ib continued to smile. "That's okay. I'm just happy I get to give you something. I hope you'll like it."

I looked down at the bag, and moving the gift wrapping paper, I grabbed and lifted the contents inside out of the bag. It was a new coat! And what's more, it looked just like the one I'd had for years. The one I probably should have gotten rid of, because it was becoming tethered and worn.

"Ib... I... I don't know what to say. This is... perfect. Thank you, Ib. Thank you."

I pulled her into a hug, and caressed her hair as we embraced.

"This means so much to me..." I mumbled. I could feel her smiling against me.

"Well, you mean a lot to me, Garry." She whispered. I could feel myself blushing like crazy again.

As we pulled apart, I remembered the hot water for Ib's hot chocolate. As I got it ready, she flipped through channels.

"Here you go, Ib."

I placed a whipped cream and sprinkles adorned hot chocolate on the table.

"Ooo, thanks Garry! Looks so good." She cooed, blowing on it before taking a few sips. I smiled. Ib loved sweets just as much as I did, if not more. It wasn't a surprise the macaroon shop in between our schools became our most regular hangout spot. We watched the movie as Ib continued to sip on her hot chocolate.

"Garry... do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Ib."

"Would you close your eyes for a moment?"

"O-okay." I did as I was told, though I was really nervous about what Ib was getting at. For a while, nothing was happening.

"Ib?" I called out.

I felt her hands on my shoulders, and then, her lips pressing onto mine. I froze at first, because I was in disbelief that this was really happening. But as she pulled me closer to her, I felt myself kissing back, feeling just how soft and gentle her lips were against my own. Ib tasted chocolately, from the hot cocoa I'd made her, and her hands rubbed the back of my neck and ran through my lavender hair delicately. As she pulled away from me, I opened my eyes slowly. Ib was blushing and was breathing heavily. I'm sure I was too.

"Ib..." I said breathlessly.

"Garry... I... I have wanted to do that for so long."

"Really?"

She nodded her head, smiling.

"I... I love you..." She whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. I grabbed her hands and intertwined our fingers.

"Ib, don't cry... I feel the exact same way... how could I not? You're so sweet and beautiful... and you saved my life so many times in that gallery... I've never felt this way about anyone before."

I kissed her cheek. "I love you, Ib."

She embraced me, and for a while, we stayed that way, until Ib got sleepy and was falling asleep in my arms.

"Ib?" I whispered.

"Mm?"

"It's getting late. Should I walk you home?"

"N-no... I wanna stay... with you."

I stood up carefully, picking her up bridal style, and placing her on my bed and under the covers.

"Goodnight, Ib." I kissed her forehead and was preparing to walk out the door to sleep on the couch.

"Garry?"

"Yeah, Ib?"

"Hold me... sleep next to me... it's okay."

I did as she said, laying beside her and wrapping my arms around her, closing my eyes. Ib felt so warm and she smelled of lavender and lillies.

"Merry Christmas, Ib..." I said softly, before falling asleep with her.


End file.
